Silverpines
Silverpines is a forest region in Fable III that is infested with balverines. There's a small hamlet in the forest that lives in constant fear of balverine attacks. In order to prevent balverine attacks they have silver nitrate torches burning near the entrances, as silver nitrate kills a balverine in mere seconds. Law and Economy For the most part, Silverpines is a wilderness area. Prior to the events of Fable III, a small army regiment was stationed in the region, but since then there has been no official guard presence. The most important contributors to the weak economy of the area are the Silverpines Mine, located in the centre of the village, and the small general store. Points of Interest Silver Pines Village In the middle of the region lies the small Silver Pines village, complete with five log cabins surrounding a large tree, and a small store called The Werehouse. The two entrances to the village are guarded by silver nitrate lanterns. The entrance to the Silverpines Mine is in the corner of the village. The Cemetery On the hill behind the village is a small cemetery with a crypt. Over the hill from the cemetery sits an altar within a stone circle, and down the slope an ornate metal door has been dug into the hillside. These are all important locations in The Silverpines Curse LCE quest. Sunken Clearing Beyond the village lies an eerie sunken clearing bathed in a red glow and splattered with bloodstains. A throne sits at one end within the ruins of an old structure. This is a central location in the Stolen Statue quest. Carpenter's Lodge Past the sunken clearing sits a small log cabin belonging to a carpenter. He is invited to Driftwood during the Gift Wood for Driftwood quest. Limited Collector's Edition If the Limited Collector's Edition of Fable III is purchased, the region will contain an extra quest, The Silverpines Curse, that rewards the player with the Wolfsbane sword, which is very effective against balverines and wolves, The Future of Silverpines If the Hero chooses to aid Connor and his balverines in attacking the village during the quest Stolen Statue, the village will change. Its outward appearance remains the same, but the settlement will gain some new residents. Armed villagers designated "(Name) the Thug" will appear. If attacked, they will show their true forms, transforming into balverines and attacking the Hero and any nearby villagers. If instead the Hero chooses to aid Joseph and the villagers, the number of balverines in the region will decrease. They will still pose a threat outside the village however. Notes *The 'Thug' residents that appear in Silverpines, who are actually balverines, will not transform when attacked if they are taken out of the region. *. They will become invincible, instead. Trivia *The name and relevance to balverines may be a reference to the World of Warcraft zone Silverpine Forest, a large conifer wood which has an infestation of werewolf-like creatures called Worgen. *By travelling to the furthest extent of the route through Silverpines, you come to a point where the trail has been blocked by a landslide. Looking beyond the landslide, you can see types of trees native to the region of Brightwood, as well as the Brightwood Tower. This would suggest that Brightwood and Silverpines are neighbouring regions. This is also supported by the fact that both regions share the same entrance/exit point in Millfields/Bower Lake. *Silverpines shares many similarities with the region Witchwood in Fable, because of the coniferous trees, the presence of balverines, and the fact that the lone settlement comes under attack from a white balverine, just like Knothole Glade. *Similarily, the forest of Thorndeep in Fable: The Journey shares many similarities with Silverpines; the trees are relatively similar, if not larger, and the incessant attacks from hordes of balverines on a lone, if mostly abandoned, settlement. *There is a grave in the upper section of the cemetery that reads: "Georg Backer. 'Quiet please. I'm finally sleeping.'" If the player lingers next to it for a short time, snoring and unintelligible speaking can be heard, as if a hobbe is muttering in its sleep. Georg Backer was an associate producer on Fable III, and also provided the voices for the hobbes in Fable. *In the cemetery at the top of the hill is a gravestone reading "Russ Shaw. We hummed it. He played it." This is in reference to Russell Shaw, the composer of most of the scores for the Fable series. Category:Fable III Locations